yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 50: "Let Me Be Your Hero"
Participants 86fa2a0064d82e5c31007c3d688c738b.jpg Muscleup squall leonhart by zephleit-d3uux48.png 371813.jpg|Washi zelda___queen_rutela_by_nijuuni-d30ebuy.jpg|Rutela *Connor Ryoji *Kodi Scars (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmALBkFP0hM&index=7&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) “Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..” Connor lay in the ICU of the Kasaihana hospital, possibly the most notorious and filled daily hospital in the united states of america. Connor was in god awful condition after his fight with kodi’s father, and hadn’t woken up or opened his eyes since…Oni energy from other onis is super effective against oni’s in general. Densuke healed him as best as he could, but even Ochigi’s medicine could only do so much for him. Connor needed to heal on his own, and as such Densuke enrolled him into the best hospital in the city. Connor lay with his eyes closed, and Washi spoke to him mentally. “You’re really out of it aren’t you….” Connor didn’t respond. He was nearly brain dead pretty much. Connor’s body needed time to metabolize and heal. As such, Washi would materialize beside connor’s beside. His red trench coat present, and his blonde spiked locks noticeable as he’d stand and watch over Connor. “You gave it you’re all. I hate to admit it, but I respect you more and more the more you continue to persist in your own journeys. I almost…” Washi paused for a moment. “I almost don’t’ want to fight for control of your body. But it has to be…” Washi would walk to the window of the room, and look out of it, looking at the towering buildings on this sunny day at noon. Connor’s chest moving up and down slowly as his face had been bandaged and wrapped, and severely swollen. If another Onihoruda were to walk inside of the room they too could see washi watching over Connor with great concern. They’d also take note that Connor’s wounds were healing rapidly, but very very very slowly. Centimeter by centimeter… Hearing The News (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmI_TsxM_Fg) Kodi would wear a black beanie over her blonde hair, walking amongst the streets..hiding her idenity..after that night with Daisuke...she hadn't want to think about thing at the very moment..Feeling like a lost child within the world All she ever wanted was just to end her journey.. though she wanted to become stronger and stronger...before killing off the son of a bitch Shark.. She sighed in agitation. then something a male had said caught her attention.."Hey did you hear..about that fight at the beach..Yeah man this blonde man really fucked up this brown hair kid..really packed a punch..I had to watch from afar ! The blonde mans water technique was amazing !! Though I think that kid was dead I'm not sure though.." Kodi's blue oceanic eyes widened...feeling a pain shoot through her heart mentally though physically at the same time..She pinned the male to the wall with anger yet a saddened expression was upon her face..."Where the fuck did the take him?!" She pulled him off from the wall then smashing him back onto it with force.. This caused some people to turn there heads an watch the female.."G-Gah IDK It must of been a r-really good hospital since... he was pretty bad in shape.." Kodi scoffed releasing before heading up the street.. running faster and faster.."If thats him.... FUCK I told him not to fucking interfere!!" Kodi's eyes began to become overwhelmed with tears.. not wanting to see the look of his body was.. Her father was powerful.. due to not feeling anything and taking pain as pleasure..The female using her enhanced legs,lunging off the ground and landing ontop of a building.. Kodi continued to run.. knowing the hospital cleary.. he knew he wouldn't end up in the hospital she always brought herself upon..She made it to the best hospital within the district..The female jumped off the building.. landing infront of the hospital... kicking the door open.. she headed inside, standing before a nurse...."Connor Ryoji..." The nurse fidgeted for a bit.."M-M'am visitors are-" Kodi slammed her fist on the desk .."R-Room 3-300 all the way from t-the top.." The blonde made her way down the hallway..Punching somepart of the wall.. causing a scene as she always did...She made her way into the elevator...going up to the top...she pulled off her beanie throwing it onto the ground.. as she wiped her tears.."S-Shit... just don't start crying now." The elevator doors opened while she ran to the room 300... her heart beated slowly before pushing the door open..seeing Connor's his face bandaged up... she looked over.. to Washi watching over him... taking slow steps... her breathing became harder an harder.... ".....Why.." She fell to her knees.."I told you not to interfere! dammit you hardheaded fucker! UGH..." She felt the pain in her heart... she clawed the hospital tile over an over again.. as her tears splattered amongst the floor as she kneeled beside the hospital bed he layed upon..Rutela could feel her remorse... it reminded the Queen how she was taken away by Matsuoka... Confrontation Washi would turn around, to see Kodi of all people. “There you are Kodi. I was beginning to wonder if the news about Connor had spread already…” Washi would walk over beside her, on her knees and place a hand on her shoulder. “Stand. Don’t show weakness infront of the boy. You and I both know he’d resent that more than anything…” Washi would remove his hand and stuff them back into his trench coat pockets. “Evening to you as well Rutela.” Washi would watch as Connor’s chest moved up and down…there by placing a hand on his own chest. “I can feel it to you know. The injuries he sustained from your father aren’t going to heal over night like most. He’ll be like this for sometime…” Washi gripped his chest. “I can feel my strength fading a bit…meaning Connor’s pushing the line here. Not in the way he would’ve wanted but…he should be fine.” Washi would turn to Kodi, his red eyes compassionately looking at her. “to anser you’re question. The fool did it because he got a hint of hope. That he could help you. Your sister Chise. Told Connor everything. About you, your brother..you’re past. Connor tried to fight the urge to help you especially after coming back from Africa. But once he got word…he took off. For your sake.” Washi looked away from Kodi, almost resenting her in some form of way. “I can’t direct his heart..he jumped into the fray irrationally blind, just so he could try and solve your problems. He’s an idiot. There is no other explanation. My question is, why’re you here?” Washi rubbed the back of his neck. “I know what Connor wants. If he was conscious he’d be happy to see you…but as his current guardian I’m not so sure you’re what he needs right now…those tears. Are they genuine. Do you feel bad because of what he did for you, or because you don’t appreciate it inside anymore.” Washi turned to look at the weeping blonde. Choosing rationality over emotions, he wanted to know. “What do you have to gain from being here besides a heartache.” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAYaj8G5EWw) The blonde then brought her stare at Connor once more...Not bearing to see a strong male being so devastating injured. Washi explained to her that he will be fine..though the injuries werent going to heal just at all within a split second.. As Washi turned to Kodi.. his red eyes gazed at her before speaking to her once more.her. “to anser you’re question. The fool did it because he got a hint of hope. That he could help you. Your sister Chise. Told Connor everything. About you, your brother..you’re past. Connor tried to fight the urge to help you especially after coming back from Africa. But once he got word…he took off. For your sake.” She felt her heart drop... Chise told him everything... she felt the scars on her back... tingle..hearing the whips echo'd throughtout her ears...Connor fought her father for her own sake...she felt guilt mixed deep sympathy..Rutela looked over at Kodi... she hadn't known how to control her emotions yet. as Washi looked away.. Rutela can feeling a sort of resentment towards the Blonde.. which is entirely understanding.. Even if it was bad on Kodi's end.“I can’t direct his heart..he jumped into the fray irrationally blind, just so he could try and solve your problems. He’s an idiot. There is no other explanation. My question is, why’re you here?” Why was she really here.. Kodi had so much mixed up emotions within herself .. Standing there as her hands quivered...While he had rubbed the back of his.. Rutela.. took a step forward next to Kodi. “I know what Connor wants. If he was conscious he’d be happy to see you…but as his current guardian I’m not so sure you’re what he needs right now…those tears. Are they genuine. Do you feel bad because of what he did for you, or because you don’t appreciate it inside anymore. “What do you have to gain from being here besides a heartache.” The blonde stood quiet for a moment.. bringing her thoughts all together.. her mind was quite scattered.."Your right...Why am I here..maybe it was because I followed my fucking heart for once and not the right thing to do.."Rutela's eyes widened.. she would of thought the female would run away from her problems as she always did.."My tears..are caught up inbetween.. hurt,and guilt.. Guilty that he had.. brought himself to go face my father stupidily in-fact..The feeling of Hurt is because... seeing Connor like this kills me..not being able to move at this moment and not talk or try to stop me from leaving...Just sends my feelings down to the worse."She inhaled as it felt like she was pouring out how she felt..this was awfully hard for the blonde.. due to being Anti-social nor speaking on how she felt when she was feelling this way. "Gaining this heartache.. from being here...just makes me feel alive..and besides.. hearing this.. just made me feel that I can't seem to stay away from him even if I say I wanted to..."She walked over toward Connor.. staring down at him. with the most remorseful expression on her face...Rutela understood every emotion the female was pouring out.. It was Similiar to hers at how she felt toward Matsuoka...The Queen of Sharks remained silent while Kodi gazed over at Connor. Coming To Terms Washi looked away from her momentarily to take in everything she'd said. Listening Was hu stepped closer to Connors bedside feeling his chest rise and fall. Looking at Kodi beside him, he finally got his reasoning. "Gaining this heartache.. from being here...just makes me feel alive..and besides.. hearing this.. just made me feel that I can't seem to stay away from him even if I say I wanted to..." Washi noddid sighing through his nostrils. "So you do care. I see. Well at least Connor isn't alone in his feelings. I will tell you what to do, and you shall listen." Washi would turn to kodi, folding his arms. "You were never here." Washi would glare at kodi. "The moment he knows or knew you were here, it'll skew his thoughts. he'll think its okay...he needs to think there something to fix. something to strive for. a goal. that you cannot be apart of just yet ." Washi would take off his orange tinted sunglasses and place them in his pocket. "Secondly Let him seek you out. he won't come to you a failure. He-" "Shut up." a raspy voice broke the silence of the room. Connor’s lips were open, taking in raspy breath after raspy breath. His chest rising up and down much heavier than it previously was. “I know what’s best for me Washi..not you. You’re my brain…not my heart.” Connor’s swelling on his face suddenly began to rapidly decrease…a much speedier rate than it had been. So much so, Connor would sit up slowly but surely, and begin unwraping his face. “Hm?” Washi pondered, glancing at Kodi for a moment. “It’s…almost as if her being here caused his heart to accelerate..which in turn is speeding up his healing process…the power of emotion is a strange thing.” Connor unwrapped his face. It was still bruised and banged up, but not as bad, though his body still felt as if it’d been in 2 train wrecks back to back i.e him being on the tracks when it happened. Connor would look over to Kodi with his fist balled up. “Thanks for coming…It’s almost an “I told you so moment”. I knew you had something left.” Connor would look down with a somber look. “I don’t deserve it though..I’m sorry Kodi. I was…trying to push you away because I honestly thought that’s what you wanted. Id go along with almost any idea you had if I thought it was right..cause that’s just how I am. I’m a bitch…when it comes to you.” Connor would inhale and exhale. “I’ve been in Africa for quite sometime now. I’m man enough to admit I did have an affair. Even then..you were on my mind the entire time. That’s when I knew..right then and there..i wanted to secretly be with you. Regardless my mind fought against it tooth and nail. Until that night I fought your father…i….there’s so much I want to say but don’t know how to say it..” Connor looked away almost ashamed. He felt as if he bretrayed her almost. “I couldn’t beat him. I just…wanted to end your pain. Your suffering. So you’d…come back.” Connor said his last words a little quiet and muffled, as if he didn’t want her to hear them almost. It was so unlikely. I never thought Sian would cheat on Daisuke to be honest. Guess they were having issues...was...whoever you were with better than me? Be honest. just means I have to slay you harder next time hahaha-Ow!" Kodi had a blank expression upon her face.. hearing Daisukes name..from Connor's mouth.. Thus crossing her legs slightly.. still feeling a slight pain amongst her lower body though she was healing throughly..he fucked her up pretty well. Though she shook her head while he yelled ow!.. she sat beside him on the bed..placing a hand over his hand gripping it tightly while she wanted to destroy Her father for this even more.."Well..Daisuke... was...well..It wasn't like our sensaul punching.. an so forth..it was rather violent..violent..VERY violent. but it was rather good since..I come to know that I'm a masochist now."Kodi laughed for a brief moment.. while staring at Connors face once again in good terms..Her porcelain cheeks became red..she felt the heat coming off of them.. she looked down for a brief moment."Don't do anything that dumb again though..you can't die on me yet.I mean..I can only die in this weird relationship we have.. But yeah I didn't know he had gotten that fucking strong throughout the years.." Rutela then started to speak.."It is because he lets Same over take his body and mind...Though I am shocked that Connor lived through that..Though this means they're either recruiting Renzoku.. that your Brother Anatsu.. posseses..Kodi's blue eyes widened..now understanding the resemblence the two blondes had shared.. "Tch..he must of suffered just as much as I did..which means..My father or his henchmen were sent to provoke his oni out of him." The Queen of Sharks nodded. Kodi looked back at Connor while speaking.."This means I'm going to have to go confront my brother..and I realize he's quite strong,, the last fight we had..we were evenly matched..I wouldn't doubt he is stronger." Kodi groaned knowing she is going to fight Anatsu eitheir way..him being just as crazy as her father or even more..due to knowing that his past was just as fucked up as hers.."But ! I'm coming back alive from this Connor so don't worry alright.." She leaned over giving his cheek a soft peck before standing up. Rutela would then seep within the females body once more. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1203nEXGAtI&index=25&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl new fav song by them xD)Connor heard the name Daisuke, and he’d have this look on his face of pure confusion, misunderstanding and “what the hell”. As she sat in the bed and gripped his hand, she explained how he’d brought out a masochistic side of her. Connor’s eye twitched as he’d run a hand through his hair and growl. “I can’t be mad….I did the same thing. So eh. Guess we’re even. You get off to pain, and apparently I have a magic touch.” Connor would look at his hands and twiddle his fingers for a moment before sighing, and laughing with her. Something he’d missed doing the entire time she’d been absent. ."Don't do anything that dumb again though..you can't die on me yet.I mean..I can only die in this weird relationship we have.. But yeah I didn't know he had gotten that fucking strong throughout the years.." Connor would blush a bit. Her concern always surprised him, even when it shouldn’t. as she talked about the upcoming fight with her brother, it worried Connor a tad. He wanted her to be safe, but she did defeat chise…as she was running the gauntlet of facing her siblings she’ll more than likely be the one to defeat shark. If she could Connor would be nothing short of proud. A tad jelous, seeing as how he gave his all and failed, but he’d understand none the less, it wasn’t his fight to begin with. .."But ! I'm coming back alive from this Connor so don't worry alright.." Connor smiled and when she pecked him on the cheek, he’d pause for a moment. When she went to get up, he’d hold her in place by the waist, and turn her head around with his hand, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips. Something genuine, not out of lust but out of care and compassion. He’d tilt his head a bit, deepening the effect, before pulling away, and draping his arm around her shoulders, turning it into a light headlock. “I know you’ll come back…cause I’ll bring you back if I have to. Don’t tell me not to worry…I tried that, and it failed. So now I’m going to be with you every step of the way BUT. We’re not dating. Not yet…I want you to get rid of all your baggage, because the next time we split we’re either dead, or you cheated on me, but not because of some journey that I know DAMN well I can help you with. So.” Connor would give her a light noogie while talking and smiling. “We’re gonna get a place. A stable place. A home you can go to. Second, the drugs…I don’t honestly give a fuck what you do. We’re onihoruda’s we have to d enhanced shit to remotely get high BUT..” Connor would pinch her arm. “you look so damn frail. We’re gonna thicken you up. Plus your mental state leads you into some pretty foul shit like that warrant on you. “ connor would laugh. “Yes I know about it. kinda hard to not, when your dads a spandex wearing crusader.” Connor would release her from the head lock and poke her nose. “What I’m saying is I’m going to help you every step of the way. You can fight your own fights, but I’m cleaning up after you until I feel you’ve fixed everything wrong in your life. Then after its all said and done, we can go a second round at this relationship thing. I’d say “deal” but this isn’t an offer I’m letting you turn down.” Connor would thump her nose lightly, before giving it a kiss. “Until then..just..stay. and don’t go. Sometimes Kodi I just want you to shut the hell up and let me be your hero once in a while y’know?” Connor would raise a brow before flashing his cheeky grin, closing his eyes and rubing the back of his head, in an unintentionally adorable way. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFoKnSe7M4Y) Kodi blinked as he held her in place by the waist.. her heart slowly beated.. as the world around her went quiet..Connor turned her head around while leaning in giving her a caring and compassionate kiss. Her blue eyes became soft once again..she was missing this.. missing Connor's touch.. She returned his kiss into a tender loving kiss..while he pulled away only to bring her into a light head lock.. Kodi laughed slightly..“I know you’ll come back…cause I’ll bring you back if I have to. Don’t tell me not to worry…I tried that, and it failed. So now I’m going to be with you every step of the way BUT. We’re not dating. Not yet…I want you to get rid of all your baggage, because the next time we split we’re either dead, or you cheated on me, but not because of some journey that I know DAMN well I can help you with. So.” Kodi laughed at his statement while being lightly noogied.. she gave him a nod looking up at him, while nudging him softly with her elbow while he said they're gonna get a stable place..A place to call home an to come to.. Then he mentioned the drugs..not giving a shit at what she does though he pinched her arm thus now noticing her frail like skin.. she hadn't noticed due to being so depressed an trying to cut people off from her life into her drugs.. she hadn't noticed how skinny she gotten.“you look so damn frail. We’re gonna thicken you up. Plus your mental state leads you into some pretty foul shit like that warrant on you. “ Kodi blinked as he knew about the murders she brought herself upon..She whistled innocently.. as Connor told her he had knew about from his father after he released Kodi from her headlock..thus bringing herself up back normally. “What I’m saying is I’m going to help you every step of the way. You can fight your own fights, but I’m cleaning up after you until I feel you’ve fixed everything wrong in your life. Then after its all said and done, we can go a second round at this relationship thing. I’d say “deal” but this isn’t an offer I’m letting you turn down.” The blonde nodded at Connor with a smile on her face..letting the male inside her circle once again.. Her blue eyes watched his finger thump her nose lightly thus giving it a kiss.. “Until then..just..stay. and don’t go. Sometimes Kodi I just want you to shut the hell up and let me be your hero once in a while y’know?” The female only laughed at that.. though thats how she made herself grow up not wanting to depend on anyone or letting anybody be a bitch in distress.."Alright,Maybe I'll Shut up SOMETIMES and be a bitch in distress for you.. Mr. Hero.." Giving Connor a cheesy grin while leaning against him, sighing dreamily over him like fangirl..though being comical about it as he rubbed the back of his head.."Though I agree with you..I rather get this family shit done before we u-uh get back into a relationship once a-again.." Adverting her eyes nervously.. as her stomach began to flutter.. she then pulled away a bit,then leaning her head forth giving his lips a soft yet warm kiss..Leaving her lips there for about a minute while pulling away.. She closed her eyes while admitting.."I missed your touch." Kodi remained silent right after.. "Alright,Maybe I'll Shut up SOMETIMES and be a bitch in distress for you.. Mr. Hero.." Connor laughed at the toughness he’d heard in her voice even at this moment in time. That cheesy grin of her mimicked his own, and they could be goofballs together again. .."Though I agree with you..I rather get this family shit done before we u-uh get back into a relationship once a-again.." connnor nodded closing his eyes for a second. “Thank you. So much.” Connor felt some tears of joy, but he wasn’t going to shed them, nope, not a single one. When she leaned into kiss him again, Connor would meet her halfway, embracing every single second of the kiss as if it were a lifetime in his being. Whens he pulled away, he followed her lips with is hovering them over hers as she spoke."I missed your touch." Connor sat silent for a moment taking in words. “I missed yours just as much….” A Week Later Connor would be well. In a fairly dingy condition. Wearing a black t-shirt with some jeans and adida’s sneakers. He was much MUCH better, and had been going around looking for a place for him and kodi to say. Saddly….after coming back from Africa, Connor found out his Bank Account had been seized for investigation. The FBI tracked his funds, stating that a 16 year old should not have multi-million dollar worth with no form of job or lottery winnings. He’d taken kodi out with him through the back sides of District 2. It’s a business district so something should pop up. …so he’d hope anyway. ‘Gaaaaah…this is beginning to annoy me. I already had to borrow 10 grand from pops just to find us a place…I’m still gonna have to make money on my own time..” Connor would sigh, facing grown up problems at a young age. He’d gotten a call from Sunny, and answered his phone. “yeah.” “Hey! You haven’t been at school in god knows how long! When are you coming back!?!? Josh can only impersonate you for so long, and he’s been picking fights with everyone! If it wasn’t for your reputation, this could be ten times worse. “ Connor sighed. “As long as the system thinks I’m there, and my grades are still A’s then it’s fine. How’s the club alliances? Loans and payments being made?” “Yes. But your bank account has been seized, and we only make about 2 to 3 grand weekly. That’s a lot for a high school but you seem to be having troubles of your own. “ Connor sighed. “yeah but I’ve got it. Keep up the good work. I’ll be at school tomorrow to check things over with you guys.” Connor would hang up and look over to kodi. “Well that’s going to shit. So much to do..in such little time…ugh” Connor would sit down on the side walk and lean his back against the wall, and bump his head into it, looking up at the sky. “I should’ve know this wasn’t going to be a cake walk.” Connor would inhale and exhale before looking to Kodi. “think we can rob a hobo for their box for a while?” Connor would laugh for a bit before his phone would go off again. He’d pick it up and answer. “hello?” “Connor, it’s your dad!” “Ah hey what’s up pops.” “I hear you’re uh…looking for a place to stay.” Connor would scoff. “I’m not taking your handouts pops. I’ll find my own th-“ “It’s not a hand out. I have a place you can stay, you work to pay me rent, if not I’ll kick you out. Easy peasy right?” Connor tensed his jaw for a second before reluctanctly speaking. He and kodi had to stay SOMEWHERE…he wasn’t sure if the brothel was an option right now. Not until she was finished with her business. “fine. What you got.” “It’s an old shack type area, I used when I first started Heroes for Hire. Me and Ayperos used it waaaaay back when. I had it rebuilt after they found out my secret identity for the first time. It’s another emergency vigilante hide out, but it’s still a living quarters.” Connor would look over to kodi holding the phone away from his face. “hey uh, how would you feel about living in a shack that was once a super secret superhero base, which is probably filled with dangerous weaponry, and free food?” Connor would wait for her answer, before replying to his father. Kodi blinked having her blonde hair into a high ponytail, along with wearing a baggy white sweatshirt.. with some tight skinny jeans.. that brought out her thickened lower body... following Connor within the back area fo District 2..Her blue eyes wandered around the buisness area of the district.... ‘Gaaaaah…this is beginning to annoy me. I already had to borrow 10 grand from pops just to find us a place…I’m still gonna have to make money on my own time..” The blonde felt rather bad, seeing Connor having a hard time to find them a place...Though the blonde was always great with abandoned buildings though, even growing in the homeless lifestyle.. it gained her friendships through out the past within District 1...Connor would soon get a call from what it seemed like a friend... her eyes shifted to the right.. seeing a couple of familiar faces from the fight club at the Abandon Factory... turning her attention toward them... she soon walked over to them..."Didn't think I'd see you guys here.. Thought you guys got killed by the smoke that one dude I was fighting that one time." The men all turned around having a shocked look upon there face.."B-BLONDIE!!?!?!" The four men soon grappled there arms around her with joy... They haven't seen Kodi in over months! Thus hearing all the commotion of her recent murderings..."Man.. Blondie what have you gotten yourself into?! You know how worried I was.. when I went to the brothel to go fuck some bitches and my Manly BUD WASN'T THERE to smoke with me after.." The blonde shook her head laughing at one of the man's statement.. It was rather hilarious.. Though there eyes gleamed with fluster as they stared at Kodi laughing... Her smile was rather gorgeous. They all stood there having a multiple nosebled's amongst all there noses.. Kodi blinked then writing down her number while pulling out a pen, while writing onto one of there palms.."Call me. I'd like to keep in-touch since.. The factory is in shits now...I was hoping when I get back on my feet.. we can build one up again..Well..I got to go look for a place to live cya man-whores.." The men stood there proud watching the little girl that they once knew from long ago.. growing up into a more mature yet abrasive female. She came just in time as Connor hung up the phone while gazing at Kodi.."Well that’s going to shit. So much to do..in such little time…ugh..I should’ve know this wasn’t going to be a cake walk" Kodi gave him a nod,not sure what to say in both of there situations...The place searching was rather tedious, knowing it wasn't just going to come into there hands.. Connor would then joke about robbing a hobo's box for a while.. Kodi chuckled for a brief moment before speaking.."Well.. If we can't find one.. theres al-" Kodi's stopped herself as the phone began to go off, while Connor answered it, it seemed it would have been his father..as the convo progressed.. it seemed that his dad had found a place for the two.. Though seeing Connor have a tense expression amongst his face.. knew he didn't seem pleased from the idea..Thus hearing the male say ."Fine. What you got." After,listening to his father.. Connor pulled his cellphone away from his face while speaking to her.“hey uh, how would you feel about living in a shack that was once a super secret superhero base, which is probably filled with dangerous weaponry, and free food?” The blonde blinked for a brief moment before punching his shoulder rather roughly.. as she spoke with a rough matter..thus hoping Densuke had heard her as well.."What the fuck kind of question is that! It's somewhere to stay..! If this was the case.. I would of chose this before we walked around this place almost all day!" The Shark-like female was rather grouchy... due to having to get up in the morning to look for a house...Though she didn't mean to yell.. it was just in her nature.. thus Connor knowing how she was being woken up in the morning. Good News Connor looked at her blankly as she looked at him blankly, and before long she’d deck em in the arm with a good amount of “mmf’ to it. Connor would roll his shoulder and scowl at her. .."What the fuck kind of question is that! It's somewhere to stay..! If this was the case.. I would of chose this before we walked around this place almost all day!" Connor would continue rolling his shoulder to work out the sting she’d given him. all the while talking on the phone, Connor would reach out and pinch her nipple between his index and middle finger with a sharp squeeze, before he’d retact his hand and continue speaking. “Everything okay over there Connor….?” “yeah pops she’s just a doll in the morning. Sounds good, ah…send me the GPS on my phone and we’ll head there asap.” Densuke would type in some coordianate sending it to Connor’s phone and nodding. “Wow you’re actually not very far away from it at all. Take about 5 more blocks, veer to the left down the back street you should come up on the shack just that simply.” Connor would do the tiger woods arm pump and smile. “Thanks pops! You won’t regret this! I’ll pay rent, bills, and still kick ass in school! Then I can get my Yakuza off the ground! Instead of it just being an idea!” Densuke laughed a bit. “If you’re sure that’s what you want to do. Just remember…in the life of crime, I will have to intervine if you get to big on my radar y’know. “ “I’ve been meaning to kick your ass anyway old man!” Connor would hang up the phone abruptly and look to kodi. “C’mon! it’s a few blocks away! Our worry’s are over! HAHAAAAA! Lady luck is my B ITCH today!!” Connor would take off in a sprint, grabbing kodi by the arm and dragging her along with him, knowing she could keep up, but secretly he just liked holding her hand. Connor would look back at her with a grin and a thumbs up as they’d traverse the blocks rather quickly, both of them gifted runners regardless. When they arrived it looked exactly like it was described…..a shack. Connor would rub the back of his neck. “Not exactly….glamourous…kinda…..ugly. I mean it’s spacious, like the ground floor of a mansion but…wood?” Connor would tap the wood, but it didn’t exactly feel like wood…it felt like metal. “Hm?” Suddenly a red laser would engulf connor’s body, scanning him from head to toe, even reading his iris. “The hell?” a robotic voice echoed. “Rectal and body scan complete. Welcome Connor Ryoji.” The door of the shack would suddenly slide open to the side to reveal a large and darkened room. Connor would look over to Kodi. “Is this shit exclusive or what?” Walking inside the lights came on and it was a pretty good score for a shack. There was a wall mounted television, which doubled as a computer interface. The screensaver had “Ryoji Tech” on the front of it. A kitchen area with a fridge and a deep freezer, stove, dish washer and assorted kitchen appliances. A small mat area which was worn…looked like it was for combat practice. “Not bad…” Connor walked further into the carpeted home, back towards t he sparing mat, where there would be an additional room: a living quarters with a full size bed, bathroom with a hot tub and large mirror, assorted electronics, dressers and drawers a button on the wall. “….if theres a button on something my dad built it’s important. “ Connor pushed it and the wall would sink in, only to reveal a small armory. It wasn’t big but had some of the basic things his father used to carry on a daily like the S.M.A.R.T watch and his Adamantium Trench blades. “Woooow…couldn’t leave me with something worth while huh…wait…oooooooo! What are these!” Connor stumbled upon a Ayperos ballistic guantlets. Picking them up he’d eye them down and smile. “These were my dad’s partners! These babies are GODLY! Huehuehuehuehue” Connor would hug them before putting them back and letting the wall remerge. “Well I guess this his home for now. The start…of the Shinpaku Federation in the real world! Can you see it kodi?” Connor would look off into the distance with a dazed smile. “I’ll have to contact Josh and the gang! Get them to check this place out, maybe get josh and Jeannie to tech it up even more for me, so it’s not so…basic. Gonna take a while but we’ve got this. Do you think we’ve got this babe?” Connor would turn and push his forehead against kodi’s. “I’m so happy right now it’s probably annoying huh?” connor would chuckle nervously. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFoKnSe7M4Y) Kodi blinked as he held her in place by the waist.. her heart slowly beated.. as the world around her went quiet..Connor turned her head around while leaning in giving her a caring and compassionate kiss. Her blue eyes became soft once again..she was missing this.. missing Connor's touch.. She returned his kiss into a tender loving kiss..while he pulled away only to bring her into a light head lock.. Kodi laughed slightly..“I know you’ll come back…cause I’ll bring you back if I have to. Don’t tell me not to worry…I tried that, and it failed. So now I’m going to be with you every step of the way BUT. We’re not dating. Not yet…I want you to get rid of all your baggage, because the next time we split we’re either dead, or you cheated on me, but not because of some journey that I know DAMN well I can help you with. So.” Kodi laughed at his statement while being lightly noogied.. she gave him a nod looking up at him, while nudging him softly with her elbow while he said they're gonna get a stable place..A place to call home an to come to.. Then he mentioned the drugs..not giving a shit at what she does though he pinched her arm thus now noticing her frail like skin.. she hadn't noticed due to being so depressed an trying to cut people off from her life into her drugs.. she hadn't noticed how skinny she gotten.“you look so damn frail. We’re gonna thicken you up. Plus your mental state leads you into some pretty foul shit like that warrant on you. “ Kodi blinked as he knew about the murders she brought herself upon..She whistled innocently.. as Connor told her he had knew about from his father after he released Kodi from her headlock..thus bringing herself up back normally. “What I’m saying is I’m going to help you every step of the way. You can fight your own fights, but I’m cleaning up after you until I feel you’ve fixed everything wrong in your life. Then after its all said and done, we can go a second round at this relationship thing. I’d say “deal” but this isn’t an offer I’m letting you turn down.” The blonde nodded at Connor with a smile on her face..letting the male inside her circle once again.. Her blue eyes watched his finger thump her nose lightly thus giving it a kiss.. “Until then..just..stay. and don’t go. Sometimes Kodi I just want you to shut the hell up and let me be your hero once in a while y’know?” The female only laughed at that.. though thats how she made herself grow up not wanting to depend on anyone or letting anybody be a bitch in distress.."Alright,Maybe I'll Shut up SOMETIMES and be a bitch in distress for you.. Mr. Hero.." Giving Connor a cheesy grin while leaning against him,sighing dreamily over him like fangirl..though being comical about it as he rubbed the back of his head.."Though I agree with you..I rather get this family shit done before we u-uh get back into a relationship once a-again.." Adverting her eyes nervously.. as her stomach began to flutter.. she then pulled away a bit,then leaning her head forth giving his lips a soft yet warm kiss..Leaving her lips there for about a minute while pulling away.. She closed her eyes while admitting.."I missed your touch." Kodi remained silent right after.. Category:Ark 20 Category:Sky & Sea Saga